happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Slayer (Neiz)
Slayer is a fan character created by user Neizov. He is a well known dragon slayer. Appearance He is an orange hare with a clear-toned abdominal mark, inside of his ears and the bottom of his tail. The upper part of his ears and his feet are black; he also has a fringe on his head. He wears a gray vest with steel plates and a katana as his weapon against dragons and a weapon which consists of three iron balls tied together via a rope, which uses to throw at a dragon´s wings with a low chance of breaking their wings of imparing them from flying. It is worth mentioning that he possesses a great ability, which allows him to dodge most of a dragon´s attacks. Biography He was born at a little village located on a praerie. He was raised by a humble family, but despite this he had a god childhood. After coming back from school he would help his mother as much as possible. But one ill-fated day everything changed in a very dramatic way. A dragon came into the village and set every house on fire as well as slaughtering many villagers. His parents saved him by hiding him within a trunk and from through the peephole he witnessed how the dragon murdered his parents and everyone else until he was the only one to survive. At that moment he understood that his destiny was to slay every dragon on the land to stop a terrible tragedy like that to happen again. Personality He has a very serious attitude, but has no problem to talk with people at all. He rarely goes out to hunt, but when he does its to fullfill a hunting request. He hates talking about his past, and if someone asks him about it he will simply ignore the question. When he isn´t hunting dragons he goes into the forest to hunt non anthropomorphic animals by using several traps set by himself. He usually hunts along with Snezhnyy, which seems to be one of his friends. Not only does he hunt dragons, but other creatures and mosnters as well, as long as he is well paid. Relationships Friends * Snezhnyy: they both get along since they both like to hunt. * Dasy: they seem to get along. * Pitchy: he seems to like dragon slayers. Enemies * Glacial: since she is a glaslow he sees her as an enemy which must be killed. * Ember: he soughts to exterminate him since he is a dragon. * Rottengrad: they both compete heavily when they hunt dragons. Trivia * He is a reference to the Dovahkiin from Elder Scrolls V Skyrim. * Despite being a hare he loves to hunt. * Dasy usually interviews him after he slays a dragon. * His black feet make it look as he were wearing shoes. * His survival rate is 48%. * His deaths often involve fire and being crushed. Translation made by DetoxCyanide. Category:Male Characters Category:Good characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Hares Category:Orange Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Mammals Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Weapon-Users Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Free to Use Category:Copyrighted Artwork Category:Neizov characters